Fizz levels
Fizz level (also known as Soda Fizz level, Bottle Cap level or Collect the bottle caps level) were one of the level types in Candy Crush Soda Saga. However, this level type had been removed after Gumdrop Acres was released. Objective To win a fizz level, the player had to collect a certain amount of bottle caps. In this level type, the player had to match candies in the soda to make fizz. The fizz had 5 different degrees, once the fizz reached the final level status the candy with fifth fizz level was destroyed and subsequently upgraded one level for each candy with same candy colour (with the number of times it happens in a row being shown on the screen as x2, x3, etc.). If this happened six times continually (at which point a "x6" would appear onscreen), Bubble Rush was activated, and when Bubble Rush ended, the player could earn a bottle cap and all fizz on candies would disappear, and if any candies had vibrated bubbles on the board, it would detonate. However, if it happened any less than six times in a row, the count was reset. A candy would only gain an extra fizz level (the fizz level of any candy is denoted by the number of bubbles on the candy) if the candy that was moved is in the soda, even if not all matched candies were in the soda. Every time a candy with at least one fizz level was hit by the effects of a special candy the fizz level increased (also, fish candies would target a random candy with at least one bubble to increase the fizz level). Fizz levels were cumulative when matching candies; if 3 or more candies were matched and two of those candies have one fizz level (bubble) each the resulting candy would have 3 bubbles. If the total number of bubbles on the matched candies was at least 4 then the fizz level would be maxed out. Colour bombs, when swapped with regular candies would detonate all candies with no bubbles and increase the fizz level on candies with at least one colour. However, matching 5 candies into a colour bomb would undo the fizzy levels as colour bombs were the only candies which didn't have fizzy levels. Candy fish could find bubble candies. Color bomb + Color bomb would increase available bubbled on the candies. Color bomb + Coloring candy would increase available bubbles on the candies and regular candies. Striped + Wrapped also removed its bubbles, because it was a giant candy that could not contain any bubbles. When all bottle caps were collected, Soda Crush was activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activated themselves. A player also had to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This was usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Difficulty Fizz levels were usually somewhat easier than other levels but hard if you did not know how bubbles work. The levels were often very easy if there were few colors and available soda but harder if there were more colors, blockers and unavailable soda on the board. Unfortunately, all fizz levels were removed from the game due to some reason. List of Original Fizz levels This is a list of the original Fizz levels before King removed them from the game. Note that the "Gap" column is just for purpose of illustration. All Fizz levels were removed on September 30, 2015, after the release of Gumdrop Acres. :To see the past fizz levels, click into one of the levels below: Trivia *Making Bubble Rush was similar to making Pepper Panic in Pepper Panic Saga, which is another game that was made by the same company. *This was the level type that appeared the latest in the game. *The fizz level icon looked like a cap. *After Soda Crush was activated, bubbles could be created when creating special candies and they will also disappear when activating ones. *Currently, this was the only level type in the game that got removed. '''Fizz levels are being removed out of the game. King might be just testing the game without Fizz levels. Do you support or oppose to the Removal of Fizz levels? Complete Support (None) Super Support (Very Easy) Support (Easy) Somewhat Support (Somewhat Easy) Neutral (Medium) Mild Oppose (Somewhat Hard) Oppose (Hard) Severe Oppose (Very Hard) Insane Oppose (Insanely Hard) Gallery Intro= Fizz Goal.png|Goal Fizz level.png|Fizz level Collect_the_bottle_caps.png|Intro Fizz progress bar.png|Fizz bar Gamemode fizz.png|Gamemode string Bubble Rush bg.png|Bubble Rush |-| Instructions= Fizz_Levels_Instruction_1.png|Instruction 1 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_2.png|Instruction 2 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_3.png|Instruction 3 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_4.png|Instruction 4 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_5.png|Instruction 5 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_6.png|Instruction 6 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_7.png|Instruction 7 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_8.png|Instruction 8 |-| Instructions animation= Fizz_Levels_Instruction_1.gif|Instruction 1 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_2.gif|Instruction 2 Fizz_Levels_Instruction_3.gif|Instruction 3